The only way
by wehihihihi
Summary: It might be the only way to get what she wants...come on, everyone loves violence :3


The only way

It's probably the only way to get what I want.

time for an A/N: I'm not good at dialogue and that sort of thing so forgive me -.-"

"And that is why relationships with nerds DO NOT work out...bla bla bla..!" Saotome-sensei blabbered on. Nobody cared and nobody listened but this kind of talks from her were good oppurtunities for a nap. Sayaka especially knew this. She would usually escape to Dreamland, dreaming about wonderful things like dating Kyosuke and beating the crap out of either the wierd transfer student or that stupid Kyoko. But now, it's all different. Now that stupid Hitomi, her 'best friend' has a crush on Kyosuke as well, Sayaka needs to find a way to push her out of this, maybe out of her life, if possible. The longer, the better. All she's about is 'I have japanese dance/tea ceremony/whatever shit kind of class today~' anyway.

As she gazed into emptiness with a smug look on her face, she started plotting things like assasinations and such.

"Sayaka-chan? Hey, you awake?" Madoka called out to Sayaka. Since Saotome-sensei was too indulged in ranting about relationships, anyone could be as loud as they want and the teacher wouldn't care a single bit. What a responsible teacher, haha.

"Sayaka-chan, snap out of it!" Madoka shouted as she threw a paper ball at Sayaka, which startled her.

"Eh..um..yeah?" Sayaka's smug face quickly turned into a startled face.

"I think you were spacing out for some reason..." Madoka chuckled.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Ahh, the bell rang..well, class, see you tommorow!" Saotome-sensei said in a hurry. She  
quickly gathered up her stuff and zoomed out.

All the students quickly packed their bags and walked out of the classroom door, moments  
away to freedom.

"Madoka, you go on ahead, I have some things to say to Hitomi.." said Sayaka, emphasizing the word 'Hitomi'.

"Ah..okay then." Hitomi said, innocently.

Sayaka made a wide grin. "It's time to end this suffering." she thought.

"Follow me, Hitomi!" Sayaka cheered with a gleeful look on her sweet face. One would think "There's nothing wrong with her" when they see her.

She led Hitomi to a dark alleyway far from civilization.

"This is the place that I go to when I need to be alone." laughed Sayaka. She's going a bit mad right now, I would say.

"Ah…um…please make it q-quick!" Hitomi said, shaking.

"Ahahahaha, don't you fret, it will be~" Sayaka said in a sweet voice.

She grabbed a bat from a dark corner and lifted it up, ready to hit poor Hitomi.

"S-Sayaka-san?!" Hitomi screamed as the flying bat was heading her way.

"Kyosuke...KYOSUKE IS MINE!" Sayaka screeched as she smashed Hitomi's head with the bat.

"AaaaahAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sayaka-san! Get a hold of yourself!"Hitomi cried. Her skull looked like it cracked a bit and it bled like hell.

"I won't stop until you are OUT of this relationship!" Sayaka screamed, making a creepy psyco face. She turned around and picked up a knife.

"In case you were wondering, all these weapons were donated by my guys that sometimes used this alley for some sort of business." Sayaka snickered. Hitomi whimpered.

"Sayaka-san, please, maybe we could figure something out! Just, please don't hurt me!" Hitomi tried to reason with Sayaka for her dear life. Instead, she got ready to cut Hitomi in half with her knife.

"Heh, hurt you? I wouldn't do that, I would rather KILL you!" She shrieked. Sayaka lifted up the knife in her hands and *swing!* cut off Hitomi's whole arm. Hitomi then dropped down to the ground.

"Bitch, she fainted already, huh? Weakling, I wanted to torture her when she was awake!" Sayaka kicked the green-haired body lying in front of her. "I guess I'll have some fun while she's like that ( no, sayaka is not a pervert )."

Sayaka took a knife and cut off all the fingers on the remaining hand of Hitomi. She then cut off both her feet and her remaining arm.

"Now she's limbless, and she is probably gonna die of blood loss as well" Sayaka chuckled. "But that's no fun, is it?" She grinned

In the meantime, Kyoko was passing by while eating an apple until she noticed what was going on...

"What the hell?" she thought to herself. "Got nothing better to do, let's watch this fight." Kyoko hid herself behind a wall and watched, trying to be careful not to be caught.

Back at the fight, Hitomi was just starting to regain consciousness when Sayaka was holding up her bloody knife, ready to swing again.

"NOOOO! SAYAKA, PLEASE, NO! I'M BEGGING YOU!" screamed Hitomi, who burst into tears.

"If I let you live, you'll just worm your way in again!" Sayaka shouted at Hitomi's bloody face. "I especially don't want that to happen."

"No, Sayaka, I promise I won't! I'll find another person! Please, just please!" Hitomi pleaded.

"Nobody's gonna want to get NEAR you when you're like that." Sayaka snickered. And while Hitomi was all like "Eh...eh...eh?", Sayaka took the chance to *swing!* decapitate that bitch.

"Hahaha, she's dead, now Kyosuke and I will be together FOREVER!"snickered Sayaka.

Now that the fight's over, Kyoko came out of the shadows and startled Sayaka.

"Yo! What have we got here?" yelled Kyoko.

"Idiot! Where did you come from!?" Sayaka shouted, surprised. "Don't you fucking dare tell anyone about this." She raised her knife.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm no party pooper." Kyoko sniggered. Sayaka let out another creepy grin.

~a week later~

"Ugh, finally I got the guts to tell him!" sighed Sayaka. She was finally going to confess to Kyosuke. "Wish me luck, Madoka!" She smiled and ran off.

"Good luck!" Madoka cheered on Sayaka while waving her hand.

Sayaka stopped halfway, breathed in and out heavily, and continued. When she finally reached Kyosuke, she got all jittery.

"Oh, Sayaka! What is it?" asked Kyosuke.

"Um..Kyosuke, you know how good friends we are...right? I think I kinda feel a little different now.."

"What do you mean?"

"W-what I'm saying is..." Sayaka sighed. "What I'm saying is...I-I love you!"

Kyosuke shot a dazed look but soon changed to a smile.

"Then, would you like to hang out together, just the two of us? You know, get to know eachother a bit more?" Kyosuke chuckled.

"T-that...would be nice! Tommorow, at the park, if it's okay with you, that is." Sayaka  
blushed.

"That would be nice. Well, see you!" Kyosuke smiled and walked away while waving to Sayaka. Madoka then ran up to Sayaka.

"Sayaka-chan! Congradulations!" Madoka said while hugging Sayaka.

"Can't...breathe...!" Sayaka muttered.

"A-ah! Oh, sorry, I was just too happy for you, Sayaka!" Madoka giggled.

"Lemme at you!" Sayaka giggled, ready to pounce.

"AAAH~ NOO~" Madoka screamed sarcastically.

The two ran off, fighting with tickles while giggling like maniacs.

~at the end of the date~

"I didn't know you liked strawberry!" Kyosuke chuckled.

Sayaka immediately blushed.

"Um, it's not that I'm girly or anything...! I just think the taste in nice and all..!"

"Even so, I like you the way you are! Shall I walk you home? Maybe we could stop by at my house and get some **KOBE BEEF.**"

"Y-you don't need to go through all that trouble just for me!" Sayaka blushed even more.

"You're my girlfriend, this is nothing actually.." Kyosuke blushed as well.

Halfway to Sayaka's place, Kyosuke thought of something. Or someone.

"I wonder where's Hitomi. She wanted to tell me something yesterday. I wonder what it  
was..." pondered Kyosuke.

"Who knows, maybe she is just busy or absent or sick or something?" Sayaka muttered with a slight laugh.

"Sayaka...?" Kyosuke stared at Sayaka. Sayaka's bangs were covering her eyes and she grinned.

"We'll be together forever, Kyosuke. F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" Sayaka laughed.

another A/N: i officially love/hate myself.  
Hate myself for letting sayaka date that douchebag and not convert her ways into the "Puella Magi" style relationship.

Love myself for killing hitomi (seriously she is a douchebaggete)

So, yeah thx for reading amd that kind of stuff

EDIT: Kobe beef :3 it's supposed to be really special beef raised in the ultra special Hyōgo prefecture so idk but...idk...


End file.
